


被吊起来的疯狗

by AnnalitaHJSX



Series: BDSM？ [3]
Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: BDSM, Drugged Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Temporary Mind Break
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX
Summary: 雷庵被阴了，对，又被阴了，而且和之前那两回还是有点关系的......这次是三个黑帮老大......吧？别问，问就是“中”。下药束缚鞭痕滴蜡......大概是这样的
Relationships: Strangers/Raian
Series: BDSM？ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750114
Kudos: 1





	被吊起来的疯狗

这一次又是怎么中招的？雷庵也说不清楚，他最后的记忆停留在享受武力碾压那些愚蠢的任务目标时，随即便是一片黑暗......再醒来时上半身已经被绑成一个奇怪的姿势吊在半空，腿也被皮带一类的东西固定住了。因为头罩的关系，他什么也看不清，无法判断目前的情况。甜腻的味道弥漫在空气里，令吴一族对药物迟钝的血液也逐渐沸腾，让雷庵不自觉回忆起了一些不太美好的回忆。又是哪来的喜欢阴人的渣滓？他想这样说，可嘴里的木枷卡住了他的舌头和牙关，逐渐失去力气的身体也无法挣脱任何束缚，就连解放都被彻底抑制。虽然雷庵不会承认，但这处境实在是有够糟糕的，让人无法不去回忆以前中招的时候......

“啧，老大，这小子好像已经醒了。”陌生的男声打断了正烦躁不已的雷庵的思绪，“我们是不是可以......”

“急什么，先等等看，天知道这个吴一族的小子是不是装的。”另一个低沉一些的男声打断了先前的人的话，“吴一族出名靠得可不止是手段啊。”

“哼，但愿那个混蛋医生留下的药是真的有用吧。”

“老三！”第三个男人的声音比先前两个要细一些，仿佛光是说话就已经累坏了似的，“小心为上，这小子是个危险人物啊......老大，我能再给他打两针吗？保险起见，都要大剂量吧？”

“嗯，就这么办吧。”

雷庵只记得自己听见了撕开塑胶包装的声音，随即便感到脖子上一痛再一凉，有相当份量的液体被推进了他的静脉。这感觉可真熟悉啊......热潮很快自下身传来，涌上脑门，没过理智，让雷庵无意识地咬紧口中短棍，发出断断续续的奇怪声音。那是疼痛？是热？是......空虚？这该......死的......又......

浓缩的药剂效果明显，雷庵很快就失去了理智，只能凭野兽般的本能在绳结和皮带允许的范围内扭动身体想要靠他被药物削弱到原本的零头的力量挣脱：不为报复，而为欲望。被情欲压过理智的雷庵现在脑子里唯一的念头就是好好解决一下被裤子勒痛的下半身，甚至连脑袋上的头套被人粗暴地扯掉也没反应过来，完全不知道自己现在咬着牙眼角含泪皱着眉头的样子有多诱人。

“真是出乎意料啊，吴一族的小子，咳......一般来说这个量完全够......咳咳！”瘦削男人推了推眼镜，露出一个不怀好意的笑，“老大？”

“啊啊，”似乎是主导者的肥硕男人笑得十分扭曲，“看来是可以了，去吧老三。”

样貌粗犷的第三个男人粗鲁地扯开雷庵的运动外套，掀起他的上衣，在他线条流畅分明的胸肌和腹部上用力揉了两把，又顺着那些肌肉一路向下滑进他的运动裤和内裤，连浅色森林中因为药效而半挺的前端和囊袋也不放过，好好把玩了一番。一手玩着前面的粗犷男人也没忘记用另一只手顺着青年的脊椎一路滑下，带茧的手指在敏感的尾椎处转了好几圈，这才抓住青年的裤子后腰一把拉下，露出挺翘的臀部。粗犷男人放开已经开始渗出前液的前端，用力掰开滑嫩的臀瓣，露出中间因为药物和冷空气而微微收缩的入口，回头喊了一声二哥。

瘦削男人点点头，从皮包里拿出造型古怪的小笼子和粗长的按摩棒走到雷庵身边：“小子，虽然不知道你是怎么扛过前两次的，这一回......”他狠狠捏了一下雷庵完全挺立的前端，给它带上束缚道具，“我们会亲自把你变成母狗的。”他连润滑都没有涂，直接把那根粗细长短都堪比矿泉水瓶的按摩棒直接插进柔软的穴口一路向里顶到最深处，凸起卡在会阴上，振动开到最大档，听着青年被口枷拦在喉咙里的惨叫声哈哈大笑到咳嗽起来，又连忙掏出哮喘喷雾吸了一口，这才平息下来。

一个胖子，一个病痨鬼，还有一个满脑子的壮汉，放在平时不过几息之间就可以了结的货色，现在却可以轻易玩弄他，雷庵仅存的理智里满是杀意，可即便有吴一族的血脉能力维持理智，要解开这么大剂量的药也需要好一会。再怎么不甘心，做不到也还是做不到，这份憋屈让人生大多数时候都在碾压别人的雷庵气得不轻，可现下他只能暂且按捺，掩盖住自己还存有一丝理智的事实，免得错失良机——

“噼啪！”由几条细皮条组成的鞭子被肥胖男人挥舞着，在半空中划出一道弧线，狠狠打在青年白皙的皮肤上，留下带着血丝的红色伤痕。原本能让人清醒的疼痛被药物和因为血脉特殊而在受伤时自动释放的多巴胺迅速扭转成快感的源头，接踵而至的鞭打带来的是被放大无数倍的快感和愈发汹涌的情欲浪潮，身后撕裂的疼痛感消失，取代而之的是敏感处被振动按摩带来的强烈快感。如此之多的刺激让青年无意识地数度弓起身想要高潮，可身前那处却不得释放，只能任由快感积累过顶峰。很快，雷庵就只能软踏踏地被吊着轻轻颤抖了。他身上裸露处遍布红色带血的鞭痕和被眼前三个男人掐出来的青紫，看着可怖的伤口却给他带来了无限的感官刺激，让他痛苦地呻吟着，在束缚允许的范围内扭动着乞求更多欢愉。

在他还没意识到的时候，粗犷男子已经不顾瘦削男人的劝说解开了他的口枷，转而给他戴上了更有屈辱意味的狗用口笼和带着牵引绳的项圈，让他满是渴望的呻吟声被彻底释放出来，在屋内回荡。身后不断骚扰着他的粗长侵入物早已不知何时被取出，那种空虚感与身上被抽打带来的快感互相制衡，一起折磨着因为这矛盾的感觉而咬着牙强忍抽泣的雷庵。在他注意力涣散的时候，瘦削男人在被取出的按摩棒上涂抹了不少琥珀色的胶液，随即又把这物件在粗犷男人的帮助下再次填入眼神涣散的青年身后那处缝隙里，引来一声冗长甜腻的呻吟。

“呵，‘魔人’？看来就真的像那个医生说的一样，只要给他喂够量，再怎么不听话的狗都会变乖啊。”

“咳......老大，咳咳，比起那个，药物起效之前我们还是先把会议的事情处理一下吧......”

雷庵并不知道那几个害他陷入如此境地的混蛋已经离开了房间，现在的他全身上下敏感处都被那三个恶心家伙摸了个遍，还分别上了束缚和助兴的道具。因为药效而挺立敏感的乳尖尤为凄惨，被特制的夹子夹住不说，还附赠了贴在乳晕周围的小小跳蛋，一抖一抖的折磨人。那种被涂在按摩棒上填入他体内的胶体显然也是某种助兴的药物，黏在他被尺寸惊人的物件撑开的肉壁上慢慢渗入他体内，一点点地对本就因为注射药物而煎熬不已的神经施加压力，带来令人无法忽视却又不能讨厌的酥麻与空虚感。虽然暂时能用按摩棒抵住那种难耐的感觉，但在这股新的欲火愈演愈烈的情况下只怕那根玩意儿也会很快失去效果。会演变到需要那种东西的结果吗？雷庵仅存的理智让他回忆起前两次的恶心遭遇，忍不住一阵反胃。可那样的恶心感和被迫裸露隐秘处还要加上各种奇怪道具的羞辱感居然也被药物扭转了？现在的雷庵，即便他自己绝不会承认，已经在满心渴求更多激烈的刺激了。

度日如年，原来是这样的体验吗？

“啊！啊啊......”尾椎处突然传来的、很快就变成快感的灼痛感打断了雷庵模糊的思绪，让他忍不住为之一颤，随即又开始丢人的扭动腰臀渴求更多，而他的施虐者也毫无保留的在他满是鞭痕和掐伤的白皙身体上滴下更多红色的蜡油。自脊背开始，一滴一滴布满了整个紧绷的背部，再接着是去年不算纤细的腰和结实挺翘的臀部，然后是大腿和小腹，最后甚至连已经饱受乳夹和跳蛋摧残的乳头上也被浇了不少。因为雷庵的体温而没有立马凝固的蜡油顺着他年轻躯体上几乎可以说是棱角分明的肌肉线条一路滑下，路过敏感且伤痕累累的小腹，沾在了他因为被制止高潮而只能保持勃起的前端上。

青年嘶哑的呻吟声回荡在这个古怪的房间里，却没有人真的去在意他所受的折磨。事实上，这三个施虐的男人还在商讨着更激烈的手段。瘦削男子推了推眼镜，伸出一只手，用那鹰爪般细而尖的指尖扒开被狗笼圈住的薄唇，撬开牙关，掂起他无处安放的舌头揉捏，又好像是在检查什么似的把手指伸向脆弱的咽喉——“嗯，没有武器，差点忘了看了。”话虽如此，男人却没有要停下玩弄青年的口腔的意思，他解开了笼子，同时把几根手指都伸入青年半张的嘴里，像是要模仿什么运动一般来回捣弄。

“嘿，这小子这样被玩好像更有反应了，”粗狂男人无情地把那根一直开着最大档位的按摩棒从青年已经被撑到极限的后穴里抽出扔到一边，“我忍不住了！先让我玩玩也可以吧？”

肥胖男人嗤笑一声：“你这家伙从以前开始就是最管不住自己的，罢了，想玩的话就玩吧，我这里还有别的‘招待’预备要让这小子‘享用’呢！你们两个随便吧。”

瘦削男人点了点头，从皮包里又拿出几管针剂：“以防万一，再加一针，不，还是两针吧。”

“呜呼——唔......”因为嘴被手指堵住而连呻吟都无法完整发出的雷庵只觉得周身的热度随着那一阵细微的冰凉刺痛感又升高了几倍，加倍的药力即便是吴一族的血脉也需要再花些时间才能解开，雷庵惊恐地发现自己的思维似乎也开始停顿，血脉的力量难道也被药物阻挠了吗！？

在他迷迷糊糊自以为奋力挣扎的时候，粗犷男人绕到他身后，掏出自己的硬物，用双手扒开满是红痕的挺翘臀瓣，对准那个一时半会都合不拢的柔软穴口一挺而入。终于又有东西填入带来的些微满足感并不能盖过自脊椎而上不断冲刷大脑的情欲浪潮和药物引起的酥麻感，雷庵皱着眉头扭了扭臀部想要找到更多能填满他体内的东西，身上却又挨了一鞭。不是之前那种细皮条的抽打，而是更为坚硬的材质：肥胖男人挥退还在玩弄他嘴巴的瘦削男人，拿出了一根马鞭。

嘶哑的叫声混杂着微妙的淫靡喘息再度响彻这不算狭小的空间，伴随而来的是更为响亮的鞭子甩到皮肉上的声音，粗犷男人用巴掌拍打雷庵臀部的清脆响声，和两人肉体缠绵撞击的声音......肥胖男人用马鞭勾起雷庵皱巴巴的上衣，让下摆完全被扭在衣领里卡好，询问似的看了看瘦削男人。在得到对方肯定的答复后，他示意粗犷男人暂停，解开雷庵身上的束缚。

就连聊胜于无的抚慰也从身后消失了，空虚感让雷庵忍不住小声哼哼了几声，随即便感到四肢上的束缚被松开。一阵天旋地转后，他意识到自己似乎面朝上仰躺在了表面粗糙的毛皮地毯上。连翻身磨蹭地毯安抚自己身体的机会也没有的雷庵再次被粗犷男人抓住抬起双腿插了进去，这一回或许是因为对于被填满的渴望和毛糙地毯的摩擦盖过了体内瘙痒的异样感觉，他发出了一声甜腻的哭音之后就任由男人动作了。瘦削男人和肥胖男人也紧随其后加入了玩乐，分别把自己的欲望填在青年伤痕累累的胸肌间和因为各种原因合都合不上的嘴里。

被重物压住胸口又恶心东西堵住喉咙差点窒息的雷庵本能地想要挣扎，可随之而来的是落在身上的密集鞭打和抽击。毫不留情的惩罚让他几乎流出生理性的泪水，却又因为几人毫无章法的抽插挺送而被迫收回，只能在瘦削男人拔出的时候偶尔发出一声无力的抽噎。被束缚的前端因为积累的射精欲望而涨痛无比，身前身后几人的动作偶尔擦过敏感处时又会带来新的刺激，让他难受无比，就连这三个人射出的浊液与那份令人窒息的空虚相比都算不上什么了。

尚不满足的雷庵并不知道他的不满被当做调教成功的信号，进一步降低了哪怕是最警觉的瘦削男人的警惕性。作为庆祝，他们决定再玩一轮。

大量酒液自雷庵的嘴唇处的酒瓶中浇灌而下，一小部分进了他微张的双唇，混合着嘴里的浊液一并被迫咽下，剩余大部分顺着他的脖颈流到胸脯再往下，在盆骨处的凹陷稍作停留后才慢慢流向身下的地毯，冲走了大部分射在他身上的液体和少量蜡油，刺激着他未愈合的伤口。青年半眯着眼睛倚靠在桌腿上呻吟不已，下身几乎可以说是本能般地骑在粗犷男人那根上上下扭动想要够到更深处去抚慰瘙痒。双手不知何时被另外两人捉去用来抚慰他们的东西，身上时不时会传来被舔舐的湿润感，可他现在完全看不清周围了——

“哈啊——这小子真棒啊，我们找了条好母狗呢！哈，有点上瘾了......”

“呼......呼......呼唔！”

“老三已经完全陷进去了啊......算了，咳咳，以后就把他养在这儿玩吧。”瘦削男人这样提议着，用自己尖利的指甲去够白发青年因为被绑住而涨痛的阴茎，解开他最后的束缚，“他还蛮不错的，呼——”

三个自以为已经获得胜利的男人像是在用玩具一样随意玩弄着雷庵的身体，逗弄他敏感的乳尖和前端，然后交替着在他脸上和胸口射了相当分量的液体。他们交杯推盏地庆祝着“报复”成功和新“宠物”的到来的时候，雷庵已经重新睁开他深色的眼睛了。感谢吴一族那令大部分药物都像个笑话一样的血统，他已经恢复得差不多能够再次开启解放了。

把和自己有关的痕迹都处理干净的雷庵一脚踢飞地上碍事的肉块，左右看看又发现了隐藏的摄像头，忍不住咒骂了一声那三块渣滓的恶心癖好，只能再处理一番。虽说主谋什么的已经处理了，可......他阴着脸拎着自己还算能穿的衣服和老早以前就被扔在角落的按摩棒走进隐藏在角落的浴室，好好洗刷了一番，勉强解决了前端和后穴的空虚感，这才最终把整个房子都给拆了烧掉。

至于不久之后道上那些奇奇怪怪的有关三个大佬无故失踪导致最不被看好的边缘义女上位的传闻，那又怎样？除了对方寄来的“谢礼”以外，雷庵完全没觉得这一切和自己有什么关系。

**Author's Note:**

> 怎么感觉我最近老是搞雷庵......？总之感谢鱼鱼的配图【见https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/83112388】  
> 请原谅我的思维跳跃导致的各种语序和用词混乱


End file.
